


vanilla latte

by junew



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Ahn Hyungseob is mentioned, Drabble, M/M, barista!jihoon, coffee shop AU, i love 99 line so much omf, im sorry if it's terrible, jihoon winked lmao, pd101, pls board this ship with me, poor attempt: flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: Woojin is dying. Not that kind of dying, but dying as in a-big-pile-of-school-works-is-going-to-drown-me dying.





	vanilla latte

**Author's Note:**

> i love 2park so much pls love it with me. our wanna one 99 line ㅠㅠ anyways!! it's basically kind of coffee shop au drabble with barista!jihoon hehe also sorry if there is any mistake! it's unbeta-ed! UwU and sorry if it's... bad LOL
> 
> note: i edited it! so that it wont be an eyesore to read heh

Woojin is dying. Not that kind of dying, but dying as in a-big-pile-of-school-works-is-going-to-drown-me dying. 

This is the busiest he has ever been for this semester. 

He has got loads of things to do, and everything's taking a toll on him. He snapped at Hyungseob earlier this morning for telling him that he needs to chill and Woojin just wants him to know that now isn't the time for him to chill, but he didn't realized that he shouted it to Hyungseob. He apologizes, and Hyungseob accepts it, telling him that everything's cool and that he understands what Woojin has been going through. _Woojin is thankful_ for how understanding his friend is.

He decided to take a short break from making a paper about a book he was required to read to earn additional points just because his grades in world literature is slowly dying. The first thing that comes to his mind after turning his laptop off is coffee. 

Woojin went to the nearest coffee shop in his apartment to get his fix. 

"Hi! What can I get you?" A guy with a name tag that says "Jihoon", probably the same age as him, behind the counter smiles at him.

"Uh... I'll have an iced vanilla latte. Please." Woojin answered.

"Great choice. Not as great as you hair though." 

"Wha-" 

"Can I get you name?" Jihoon asks him. 

"Wh-why would you want it?!" Woojin internally curses himself for stuttering.

"Duh. I'll put it on your cup. How else would I know it's your drink then?" Jihoon deadpans. _Oh,_ Woojin thinks, _why didn't I think of that?_

"Oh. Yeah. It's Woojin." He replied.

"Cute name for a cute guy. It suits you." Jihoon says as he scribbles the name on a cup. Woojin's eyes widened and he feels his cheeks getting red. _How can he talk so casually? Is he flirting with me?!_

"Can I get you anything else?" Jihoon sets the cup down, looking at the boy infront of him.

"Your... number?" Woojin didn't know why he said that. He figured out he could ride with whatever the guy's doing.

"Funny. No more? Alright. That would be 4000₩." Jihoon smiles. Woojin realizes that he just embarrassed himself. He was riding the non-existent-flirting trip all alone.

"O-okay." Woojin pays for his drink, and scurries off with his buzzer to avoid embarrassing himself even more.

His buzzer currently vibrates signalling that his drink is ready for him to take. Woojin kept his head down, avoiding Jihoon's waiting gaze.

"Iced vanilla latte for Woojin! Here it is!" Woojin looked up to acknowledge him, but his words got stuck in his throat once he saw Jihoon winking at him. He didn't even had the time to say thanks because Jihoon is already turning his back at him to go to the counter to attend the next person in line. 

Woojin grabbed his drink, then went back to his apartment, still flushed (and embarrassed) about his poor attempt at flirting. He shrugged it off his mind when he got home, and continued what he had left writing.

He finished his drink and was about to throw the cup away when he noticed that it isn't just his name written on the cup, but also a neat hand-writing of _"Call me"_ and numbers (a phone number, he realizes) after it. Woojin quickly grabs his phone and dialled the number.

"Uh. Hey Jihoon. It's Woojin. The guy fro-," he didn't even get to finish his sentence when the person on the other line is already respoding with "I know. I was waiting for you to call, actually." Woojin decided it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

Woojin has got a lot of things to do, but he thinks: _they can wait._

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if u have any thought haha it would be appreciated ^0^ also i dont know what those things are called so i put buzzer cuZ IT BUZZES WHEN ur order is ready akdjdjdjjsn ok bye
> 
>  


End file.
